


My Own Sun

by forangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Honestly just fluff, Iwaizumi is in love with Oikawa, Love, M/M, Post Time Skip, Volleyball, alternative universe, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forangel/pseuds/forangel
Summary: Hajime spends his life being in love with Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 22





	My Own Sun

Like day and night. Like the sun and the moon.  
Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime couldn’t possibly be any more different.  
Tooru cheeky in all the ways Hajime hides behind empty threats and Hajime caring in all the ways Tooru hides fairly well behind smug smiles and shameless remarks. 

Warm summer nights were often spent backs facing the grass.

Trying to count the never-ending stars and renaming constellations after each other.  
Elbows touching just enough to make Hajime feel like sunlight was warming up his skin.  
All while secretly hoping that the buzzing of the cicadas was louder than his heartbeat.

As they grew older, instead of asking Tooru to pluck the stars from the sky for him,  
Hajime asked for more tosses.  
Each of them feeling like fire against his palm,  
as they landed as fast and precise,  
as shooting stars flying through space,  
right in the opponents’ court.

As they grew older, the walls Tooru built around himself also grew bigger and were harder to break through than Date Tech’s iron wall. 

But Hajime was never afraid of all the dark shadows of pressure, doubts and insecurities that made Tooru feel like a black hole was swallowing him into the vastness of the universe,  
even if Hajime knew that getting too close to the sun meant getting burned.

And if Tooru was the day then Hajime was the night. And the sun needs the moon,  
because shining bright all on your own is tiring.

As Hajime watches Tooru, there is no doubt in his mind that he spent his whole life gravitating towards his own sun.  
Long limbs, sun-kissed and golden from the Argentinian sun, flying across the court,  
where they feel most at home.  
Hajime looks at his palm and it’s almost as if he can still feel the fire and for a moment he wishes he was the one still spiking Tooru’s shooting stars.

And if Oikawa Tooru is the centre of his solar system, then it’s no surprise to Hajime that chestnut hair, sparkly eyes, gentle smiles and secrets shared under comfortable blankets, hidden and locked away from the rest of the world,  
radiate warmth.  
Because, as a human being, Hajime needs warmth to survive.


End file.
